Welcome Home, John Crichton
by Captain Morigyn Leri
Summary: When Crichton returns home, things have changed. A lot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Crais, Chrighton, Aeryn, and Talyn aren't mine, I just borrowed them. Myself, is well, MINE, and so are the people in Earth Core. Oh, and D.K. isn't mine, he too belongs to the people who own Farscape.

"They're landing where?" I grabbed my formal uniform jacket off the chair back it had landed on a few days ago, after the meeting with the U.S. president, and shrugged it on.

"Here, General." The raw recruit on the other end of the com system was obviously very excited about this.

"Calm down, Private, and thanks for the warning. The welcoming commitee is on its way." I cut the connection, and dialed up the research lab. "D.K., I need you down at the landing pad asap. We have a ship coming in, apparently it's suppossed to be Chrighton." I pulled on one boot, hopping in circles, knowing the people in the lab had to be getting a kick out of this. "I never met the guy, and I don't know if this is for real or not. If it is, you can tell me, and I can have them fly in Jack Chrighton as soon as they can get him on a plane up here. If it's not, I'd rather not chance building up false hopes."

"I'll be there, boss."

"And don't call me that. It makes me sound like some kind of corperate fat cat." I glared at the grinning scientist in the screen. "Just meet me down there." I turned off the screen, and ran out of the room, headed for the base transport. The landing pad was several miles from the barracks, on the other side of the island we used.

*Ooh boy. This is going to be interesting. If it is John Chrighton, I'm going to have my hands full keeping the US millitary off my base. Damnit! Why did he have to pick now to come home? The United States has been itching for an excuse to take this island back, and lock us all up.* I stepped into the transport, watching as the car cleared out. *Why did they have to pick me to run things? I hate it, especially this. Unable to ride from one end of the base ot the other in anything but an empty transport.*

John Chrighton looked down at the tiny, blue, white and green planet, and grinned as the module started to descend through the atmosphere. He was headed towards,... he looked down at the note he'd put on the control panel. The Aleutian Islands, one near the end called Attu Island, in particular. "This is Chrighton to Attu Island. Come in please."

"Good morning, Commander. The landing beacon is on, you should be able to track it,... now."

"Thanks." John saw the radar blip come up, and homed in on it.

"Welcome back to Earth, Commander."

"Who told him to come here, anyway?" I paced the room as I waited for the module to land. "He'd vanished by the time Earth Core was created, and IASA has it's main facilities at Cape Canaveral. Why here?"

"Because, General, Attu Island is the only nutral ground on this planet."

"And you bunch of government assholes would rather see Earth Core get massecred than your own damn millitary." I was ready to try and reach through the phone lines and strangle the US government official on the other end of the conversation. "Because you've been looking for a way to get rid of Earth Core since I formed it!" I punched the button to end the call, and threw the cell phone across the room, where it was caught by the soldier coming in. "What is it?"

"He's landed, sir."

"Thank you." I straightened my uniform, stalking out of the room, joining D.K. and the soldiers who had been waiting outside while I was talking to the government. Landing beside the module was another ship, this one with guns, and obviously more advanced than anything on Earth. *Boy, would our researchers love to take that apart, and figure out how it works.*

It opened, and two dark haired, human-looking people got out. They both seemed to be wearing some kind of uniform.

*Huh. Aliens, they got to be, but damn! Not only do they look like us, but they look better than most of my people!*

I waited for the module to open, and Chrighton to come over before I said anything. "Welcome to Attu Island, base of operations for Earth Core." I looked over at the man who got out of the module, which I did recognize. I'd gone over the scematics often enough. "You are Commander John Chrighton, IASA?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"If you'll follow me, Commander, and your friends, we can go inside, out of the cold." It was winter, did I mention that? It's frigging cold here!

"Uh, sure, just one moment. What's Earth Core?"

"Earth Core is the replacement for the UN, and a little more effective. We are not affiliated with any one country, and we own Attu Island outright, autonmous from the US government. We run a Diplomatic Corps, our own army and navy, a space program, and several relief operations. We are funded by defense contracts with several nations, as well as private donations. We are also the main funding for IASA." I smiled. "Does that answer your question, Commander? I can explain in more detail later, but I would like to get inside, where it's not so cold."

"Sorry."

"Perfectly acceptable, Commander. You were concerned for the well-being of yourself and your friends. Speaking of which," I grabbed the sleeve of D.K. as he tried to pass by, "D.K. and you can talk for a while. I am concerned for the safety of my own people, and I need someone who can verify you're you."

I listened in amusement as D.K. chattered at Chrighton, filling him in on everything that had happened in the past four years. The dissolution of the UN, the creation of Earth Core, the last four winners of the Superbowl and World Series, what was happening with Jack, and family.

"I see you're convinced he's the real deal, D.K." I chuckled as he suddenly went silent. "Why don't you show him and his friends around the base? You know which areas are restricted, and it gives you two a chance to finish catching up without the rest of us eavesdropping."

D.K. shook his head. "You're a better tour guide than I am, boss."

"So? I escort bigwigs around the place all the time. And don't call me that, it..." here, D.K., and every other member of Earth Core in the room chimed in, "makes me sound like a corperate fat cat." I started laughing at the confused expressions on our guests' faces, as the rest of my people joined in.

"Inside joke," D.K. managed to get out around his laughter. "When Earth Core was started, she was treated as just another corperate CEO who had ambitions outside the commercial world."

"...And this is the research lab, where our esteemed D.K. runs things. I swear, none of my orders get past these doors intact." I opened the door to the lab as there were scattered chuckles at my attempt at humor. "Most of them aren't here right now, only a few days before Christmas." I let Chrighton and his friends come in before introducing the two scientists still there. "This is Dr. Angela Bennett, head of the Mars Project, and Dr. Mineko Fuji, our liguist."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Commander." Angela held out her hand, which Chrighton shook. "D.K. has told me a lot about you."

I took a step back to watch the show unfold.

"You and D.K. know each other outside work?"

"Of course. We started dating about six months after you dissapeared in the Farscape module. We just celebrated our first anniversary in October."

John blinked, surprised. "Congrats, D.K.! Didn't think you'd get hitched."

D.K. smiled at his friend. "And we have a daughter, she's about three months old."

"Speaking of Nichole, you were suppossed to get her from the daycare center about half an hour ago, sweetheart." Angela's voice was decptively sweet.

"Yes, dear."

"Sorry to interrupt, but if you would follow me, we have empty quarters available, if you would like to stay the night, and dinner is in about an hour." I ushered our guests out the door, back toward the barracks that everyone sleeps in, even myself. "The mess hall is just down the corridor, to the right. Each of these rooms has a private shower and toilet, but no other real amenities."

"Thanks." Chrighton opened the door to the one room before turning back to face me. "Hey, why are you doing this anyway? Shouldn't we have been able to land at Canveral, where IASA is?"

"Because we're neutral ground, and the US millitary is a bunch of wimps. They didn't want to chance you not being who you said you were, and instead an alien invasion force." I let out a short bark of bitter laughter. "They'd rather see Earth Core dead than themselves. Not to mention, they've been looking for an excuse to wipe us out, or throw the lot of us in prison to rot." I paused, unwilling to let out more information into that yet. "I hope to see you at dinner, Commander, Captain, Officer." I nodded to each in turn. "Oh, and I will have a pilot bring Jack over as soon as I can scramble one up, Commander Chrighton."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I turned, headed for my office, deeper in the subterranean levels of the base.

"So, Officer Sun, what exactly are the offensive capabilities of your... Prowler?" Major Jacky Merrick was sitting across from the female alien, and was trying to draw her into a conversation. So far, she had gotten nowhere, and it was becoming very frustrating.

"She doesn't speak english, Major." General Ishar gave the office ra mild look as she ate.

Jacky blushed, embarressed. "Sorry, sir. Sorry, Officer Sun. I tend to be a bit dense at times."

Aeryn nodded in accpetance, and Jacky returned her concentration to her food.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to concentrate on the reports in front of me. *The Middle East is at it again, the US and China are making polite lunges at each other's throats, and....* I blinked, looking at the report again, than growled, picked up my phone. "Sergeant, call the general staff for a meeting. Now."

This time, no one rescued the cell phone as it crashed against the opposite wall of the room. I took a moment to calm down before I told them the bad news. "It seems that the US government has decided to detain the pilot who went to pick up Jack, and to debrief' her. I just confirmed my earlier report with the US Secretary of Defense."

"In other words, they want to come take back the island, and have decided to use our guests as the excuse for invasion." My second-in-command was a very astute young man, and was at one point a US marine.

"And they may just get it." I bit my lower lip a moment before continuing. "Send in another plane to pick up Jack, and company. This time, put on an army unit, and a lawyer."

"If we can't fight our way out, talk our way out?"

"Not quite. If the soldiers don't scare them, the lawyer will." A grin worked its way out, as small giggles erupted around the room, and were quickly surpressed. "Now, before I send you all back to your posts, I'm rearranging some things. We're going to have to prepare for a full-scale invasion by the US. Admiral Walker, call in the ships patrolling the US and Chinese coasts. General West, pull out all troops from the Middle East and from Africa, bring them home. General Tpesh, have the patrol planes come in from the Middle East, China, and the US, as well as those doing training exercises in Russia." I paused, looking at another report. "Dr. Bennett, I need to know the status of the Mars Project."

"We're ready to send out the first manned mission."

"I'm going to have to delay that, with the current crisis, and I don't know how long it will be before we can continue that."

"I understand, General."

"One more thing, General Tpesh, I need you to get the best pilot you can on that next plane, and I want a fighter escort for it. Your best. We can't afford to lose another pilot, and we need to pick up Jack before the US government does." I held the eyes of my subordinate for a moment, and he nodded. "Dismissed."

"What the hell is going on?" I glared at Chrighton as he came into my office, adding to the chaos that was already there.

"When we sent the plane to pick up your father, the US government detained the pilot after she landed. We sent in another one, with a fighter escort, and right now, we're trying to prepare for a possible US invasion. So if you would be so kind as to remove yourself from my office, and quit making more chaos, we'll all feel a lot better in the morning." I looked up as another report was put on my desk, and started cursing, grabbing it. I stalked into an adjoining room, where various officers moved in controlled chaos. "Status report!"

"Major Merrick and her squadron ETA is in thirty minutes. The Third Fleet is engaged in battle with the US navy two hundred kilometers north of Midway. The troops from the Middle East are grounded in Japan, awaiting escort for the final flight. Troops from Sudan have been unable to take off, and troops in Somalia ETA in Tokyo in two hours."

"US millitary forces have been mustered, troops tried landing on the south shore fourty minutes ago, and failed to gain a foothold. Bombers are on radar, and are likely targeting the airstrip and research facility."

"Evacuations have been ordered for all surface levels, and the first three subterranean, including the research facility. Commander Chrighton's Farscape module and Officer Sun's Prowler have been taken into the hanger's lower level for protection."

"Thank you. Inform me when Major Merrick arrives, and of any other attempts to invade the island. And pray." I left the room, looking into the faces of my command staff. "I'll leave the fighting in your hands, ladies and gentlemen, I am no soldier, and I know when I can't do a damn thing to help. If I am needed, I'll be in my quarters, trying not to think about how many people are dying out there."

"Sir, if the worst happens?"

"Blow the island to kingdom come." I turned and walked out of the room, trying hard not to think of what I had just said. *I cannot let the technology of these people, or of Earth Core fall into the hands of nationalistic bullies.*

*And innocents are going to die as well, if you have to destroy it all.* My consience was sometimes my worst enemy, and my best friend, at the same time.

*And millions more innocents could die if I do not. It's a choice between the lesser of two evils.*

*Is it?*

Author's Note: Hoorah, chapter one done. I think this is going to end up either an epic or a series, if the muses don't shut up. Please, read and review. Hopefully I'll get the second chapter done before I get five reviews, but if not... well, I can be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Aeryn looked up at the knock on her door, expecting John to come through it as it opened. Instead, the diminutive linguist who they had met the day before slipped in.

"I'm sorry if I am disturbing you, but I was curious how you are able to understand us. I know I still won't understand what you are saying, but if you could bring me the means of translation you use, I would greatly appriate it." The woman smiled.

Aeryn nodded, wondering why the woman had come to her, instead of asking Chrighton. "I need to get to my Prowler."

Dr. Mineko Fuji cocked her head to one side a moment, trying to figure out which language she knew came closest to what she had just heard. "Your ship?" She beamed when the woman nodded, briefly. "I can get us there in a few minutes." Mineko silently thanked the powers-that-be that she had the proper security clearences to get them to the subterranean hanger, with all the mess going on over thier heads. "Come on."

*The sooner I can get my hands on whatever they use to translate stuff, the more likely I will be able to deliver it to the General. She's quite frustrated at having to rely on translators for most of her dealings with various governments.* She hurried down the corridor, with the Aeryn behind her.

Jack Chrighton held the arm rests on his seat in a white-knuckled death grip. He had been on many plane flights, had flown planes himself, but he made a firm promise to his rebellious insides that he would never get on a plane that Major Jacky Merrick was piloting, ever again. *She is trying to get us through to Earth Core's base in one piece. Remember that, Jack.* He tried to focus on what was ahead of them, instead of on the hair-raising flight. *I still don't know if I can believe it. John's really back.*

"You all right, dad?" His daughter was watching him, concerned.

"I'm fine, Julia."

She smiled. "Major Merrick's flying getting to you? I know it's getting to me." She looked over the back of her seat to check on her two sons. "Though Joshua and Ryan seem to be taking it all in a stride."

The intercom came on. " This is Major Merrick. Hang on. The ride's going to get a bit rough. Some pilots think they can take pot-shots at us."

Jack tightened his grip on the arm rests, and closed his eyes. *Why did I say I'd come?*

Jacky tried to keep in mind that she wasn't flying her fighter, but it was hard to do. Especially with the F-22's that she knew had to be on her tail. *It's hard to miss thier signiture. Why in God's name did they send those after us? Did they think we wouldn't see them...SHIT!* Jacky took the small jet into a steep climb, thankful that the thing could go into space. *Not that anyone has ever had to test that theory. Wish I didn't.*

Jacky watched as the sky above her went from blue to black, shaking her head as she engaged the space drive, as she preferred to call it, and keeping an eye on her radar for anything trying to follow. As far as she knew, the US still hadn't been able to get anything that could fly in both space and in atmoshpere. "Sorry about that folks, but the flight is going to take longer than we th...Holy mother of God!" Jacky's eyes widened at the ship in front of her. It was sleek and gleaming, with what was very obviously a gun pointed directly at her. "Major Merrick to Attu Island. WTF? There's a friggin' huge ship up here with a gun pointed at me. Did the US develop something I wasn't briefed on?"

"Attu Island to Major Merrick. Jesus H. Christ, girl, calm down. I don't know what's up there, but it sure as hell ain't U.S. made. They still haven't gotton any furthur than in-atmosphere fighters. Upper atmosphere, mind you, and there's talk of out-of-atmoshpere commerial transport, but of course, that's commerial, not millitary." The com officer had a note of annoyance in his voice. "Look, Major, you're going to have to hold in orbit or something for a few hours. We can't clear the strip for you to land, anyway." There was a pause. "Holy shit, how'd she get over there? She doesn't have any security clearence. Hold on, Major Merrick, I think you're going to have company soon. Friendly company."

Aeryn dodged the fighters as she took off, as her passenger kept a very firm grip on her seat.

"Just get us out of here, quickly, please?" Dr. Fuji's voice was a squeak of terror.

Aeryn raised an eyebrow, and ignored the woman, her Peacekeeper trained instincts kicking in. She focused on the nearest target, and watched it explode in a brilliant display as she searched for another.

Mineko opened her eyes just in time to see an American fighter jet explode into flame, and tumble from the sky. *Oh my. I don't think she's going to get us out of here quickly. I wish I had remembered how much I HATE flying. In anything.* She squeezed her eyes shut, clinging tighter to the back of Aeryn's seat. *Please say this is over sooner, rather than later.*

First Lieutenant Joseph Smith watched as his squadron leader was blasted into oblivion by the strange new fighter that didn't show up on his radar. He had seen it out of the corner of his eyes, just before the fatal expolsion. "Lieutenant Smith to Alpha quadron, Captain's down. Do not, I repeat, do not attempt to engage the new fighter in combat."

*Not that they can lock onto it when it doesn't show up on radar. What the hell do these people have down there? And why won't they share it?*

He disobeyed his own orders, coming around to bring the new fighter into his field of view, keeping his eyes focused on it. He fired off his missles at the fighter, watching in amazement as it avoided the heat seekers, destroying them, and came around to face him. *Shit.* He hit the ejection button seconds before his jet exploded, much as his commanding officer's had.

Aeryn deftly detonated the missles at a safe distance from her Prowler, wheeling around to face the jet that had launched them. She saw the pilot eject just in time to avoid being crisped by the fireball his fighter became. She then turned her attention to the large aircraft that were closing on the island. Behind her, she heard a hissed curse that the microbes didn't translate.

"Tey'll destroy years of careful research. Those towering idiots! Do they want to set space tech back to the stone age?" Dr. Fugi sputtered off into angry silence.

Aeryn wondered about the sanity of her human passenger, as she locked onto one of the craft, firing. It went down, still miles short of its target, and Aeryn started after the next.

Talyn quearied Crais as to why he wasn't coming back. *Can I shoot them?* He was estatic about the idea of being able to play target practice again. With truely moving targets, instead of asteroids.

*Talyn...* Crais paused, as if he was talking to someone else. *Yes, Talyn, you may.*

Talyn happily changed his course, descending into the planet's atmosphere, already targeting the larger aircraft. He exulted as they one-by-one tumbled towards the ocean, some shot down by Aeryn, some by his own powerful guns. He locked onto one of the smaller ones, only to have Crais tell him no.

*Why not?*

*Some of the smaller ones are friendly, Talyn. Let them fight it out.*

Talyn pouted, as he continued to target one of the smaller ones.

*No, Talyn. Let them go. Pick up Officer Sun, and the other craft you sensed earlier. The other cannot defend itself from the fighters.*

Talyn griped as he complied, contacting Aeryn's Prowler, and asking her if he could use the fighters as target practice.

"No, Talyn. They're not a danger to you, or to Crais. You leave them to me."

I stepped into the now-empty conference room to find it occupied by one of our guests. I ignored him, sitting at one of the unoccupied chairs, and settling my head in my hands. *Would I really have the courage to push the panic button if they got one of their damned nuclear bunker busters in here? Or heaven forbid, managed to get a foothold on the island?*

Crais looked up, hearing the muffled thump of someone sitting down in a chair. The leader of the small millitary group that controlled the base Chrighton had brought them to had her head in her hands.

"Who the hell decided I'd be a good leader?" Her voice was low, and her face still hidden by her hands. Crais thought she hadn't noticed he was there, until she looked up at him. "I hate even knowing I'm sending people out to die. I'm a terrible public speaker. I don't which end of a ship is which or what the hell system is what in just about everything on this base. The only thing I'm even remotely good at is long-term strategy. And don't ask me to try and plan a battle, or command people in one. I can't." She shook her head, a bitter, cynical look on her face. "Why the hell did they choose me? I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this. Or at you, really, since I won't understand a word you're saying." A sharp bark of laughter. "Maybe because I don't know you. And they do say it's easier to talk to a stranger about your problems than a friend." She lasped into silence.

*Talyn, have Officer Sun excort the other craft down here.*

*Why?*

Crais thought a moment. *We're going to take these people off this planet before they get killed.*

*Why?*

Before Crais could answer that, Chrighton walked in, looking for him. "Yo, Crais, my man! What's happening?"

Crais raised a single eyebrow at the human's antics. "I speaking with Talyn about transporting these people off this planet."

John blinked, certain he had heard Crais wrong. "What?"

"Talyn and I are going to assist these people, and take them to a planet they can settle, and avoid the problems they are facing here, if they wish to go."

"Are you insane? Do you know how many people you're talking about? There are over four thousand people on this base alone."

"What in hell are you talking about?" General Lauria Ishar was glaring at John, occasionally sharing that same glare with Crais.

"Bialar here just wants to transport Earth Core off Earth."

"NO!" My temper exploaded. "Do you know what the hell you're talking about? There are seven thousand, six hundred thirty-nine people in Earth Core, men, women and children. Three hundred seventy-four grounded in Sudan, three hundred nine en route to Tokyo from Somalia, and nine hundred eighty-six in Tokyo, waiting for our escort. Four hundred sixty-seven are out there on our ships, and two hundred seventeen are on the various planes defending Attu Island. Three thousand four hundred and thirty-three took thier Christmas holiday to go home and be with thier families. You couldn't hold them all on one friggin' ship, I don't care how big it is, and you couldn't convince half of them to leave in the first place. And I will not leave my people behind to be imprisoned and killed, and I will not see them die here when there may be a way to get off." I was standing, the chair somewhere, having bounced off the wall, and my hands were clenched into fists. I could feel blood beginning to trickle from cuts I'd managed to make in my palms, from my fingernails. "No bloody way."

I stalked out of the room, seething. *There is no way they could get us that would leave onto any one ship, and I will not leave behind those willing to leave. Damnit all! Today is simply getting worse and worse. Next thing you know, I'm going to be told the U.S. has a foot hold on the island, and they're sending in a bunker buster.*

Major Jacky Merrick felt the sting of an injection, and momentarily glared at the little robot-like thing that had done it. "I don't like injections, you little tin pot! Particularly from something with no bedside manner." She looked up again. "What was that suppossed to accomplish, anyway."

"It injected translator microbes, so you can understand what I am saying." Aeryn was watching Dr. Fuji, whose face lit up with a broad grin.

"This is so intriguing. What I wouldn't give for the time to explore how exactly these work. Not that I would be able to. Hmm, I wonder what Lucus and Stephan would make of these things. They'd have a field day..."

"Whoa, girl. Please, before you start talking to yourself." Jacky shook her head. "This is cool and all, but I don't want to know how they work. Just good enough that they do." She headed back for her plane. "But I still have to get Jack and company to Attu. And my fighters weren't exactly space-worthy." She looked over at Aeryn. "Could you give us cover on the way back? So I can get this bird down there in one piece."

Aeryn nodded, wanting to get back to John. "Certainly."

Crais struggled to free his hands from the bonds that kept them behind his back, watching the woman who held a water-filled balloon in her hand. She grinned, and threw it, aiming for Crais's face. He ducked, and it splatted against the wall behind him, as the other soldiers hooted. A few minutes after the General had stalked out, a couple of soldiers had come in, with a pair of manacles and broad grins. They'd whispered something to Chrighton, and he'd begun to grin as well, not boding well fro the ex-Peacekeeper Captain as they turned to face him.

He'd ended up in a large, fairly empty room, his coat taken off him, and his hands manacled behind his back. Several men and women, and a few children had stood at the other end, with things they called "balloons" filled with water. As soon as the soldiers had left him against the one wall, and locked the door, they'd started throwing them at him, socking him to the skin in microts.

I grinned to myself as I watched Major Merrick come out of the hanger, with her passengers, and Officer Sun, and Dr. Fuji. "So that's how she got over here. Well, did you get what you wanted, Dr. Fuji?"

"Yes, actually, General. I got a dose for you as well." Dr. Fuji tilted her head. "What is it, General?"

"Nothing much. One of our guests is currently playing the target in a game of water-balloon dodgeball." I shrugged. "So, what is this miricle thing that allows you to understand them?"

"They're called translator microbes. They..."

"That's fine, Doctor. I don't need to know how they work." I shook my head. *Have to cut off her lectures in the bud, or we'll be standing here all day.*

"Shall we?" I motioned them to precede me into the base transport, to go back to the barracks, which were better protected under a mountain of rock.

Author's note: A little hectic, but here's chapter two. At least three more reviews before I post the next chapter. Oh, and tell me if you think I should let Crais get off easy, or should one of the kids get in a really lucky hit with the water balloons?

Author's Note 2: The first part of my website for Farscape stuff should be up by Wednesday. Links to other websites, at the moment. I hope to have Earth Core's website up by May 25th, and the rest by the end of May, or June at the latest.


End file.
